The present invention is related to a heat dissipating structure, and more particularly, to a heat dissipating structure for a computer casing, which is able to increase the circulation of the air flowing inside the computer casing so that the heat generated by the electrical elements at the front board and inside the computer casing can be rapidly dissipated. Accordingly, a better heat dissipating effectiveness is achieved. With the fast and flourishing developments in the industry of information technology, the designs relevant to the computer field focuses on small, thinness, and lightness. Especially when the computer host machine is miniaturized, the working room for the user has become more spacious and comfortable. However, because the outside appearance and the volume of the computer host machine is significantly miniaturized and also the computer system is heading to the developing trend of high working speed and high frequency, the heat generated from the inside computer casing is prominently increased. Therefore, how to provide a computer casing with a superior heat dissipating efficiency has become a major problem waited to be solved by the research workers in the industry.
The structure of the conventional computer casing is shown in FIG. 1. The casing mainly includes the front board 11a, the back board 12a, the bottom board 13a, and a pair of supporting frames 14a. The front board 11a and the back board 12a are parallel to each other and correspond to each other by being connected together on the bottom board 13a. There are two supporting frames 14a mounted at an opposite side corresponding to the bottom board 13a. The two supporting frames 14a are respectively connected with the upper sides of the front board 11a and the back board 12a so as to form a rectangular hexahedron 10a. There is the grating-shaped opening 121a mounted on the upper portion of the back board 12a. At the middle portion of the back board 12a are the plural openings 122a. There are all kinds of electrical elements with different functions inside the computer casing, such as the disk drive, the CD-ROM drive, the power supply, and etc. The heat dissipating fan for the power supply is mounted at the grating-shaped opening 121a of the back board 12a. Through the air flowing driven by the operation of the heat dissipating fan, the cold air is drawn into the computer casing from the plural openings 122a on the rectangular hexahedron 10a, and then, exhausted from the grating-shaped opening 121a on the back board 12a. Accordingly, the heat dissipating for the electrical elements inside the computer host machine is achieved.
However, the heat dissipating structure for the conventional computer casing still has the following problems in the practical implement:
Firstly, since both the grating-shaped opening 121a and the plural openings 122a are at the back board 12a, the circulation path of the air flowing is limited for the electrical elements at the back area of the computer casing. That is, the heat generated by the electrical elements at the front and middle areas of the computer casing can not be exhausted to the outside through the former circulation of the air flowing.
Secondly, the left side and right side of the rectangular hexahedron 10a is an opened space. The conventional heat dissipating structure for the computer casing has the plural openings opened on the side boards (not shown) for assisting the heat dissipating. Nevertheless, since there are many elements like memory modules, display card, and sound card inside the computer casing, or because the ambient environment where the computer host machine is located is limited (i.e. the lateral side of the casing is against the wall), the circulation of the air flowing through the openings has a certain limitation.
Hence, in order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a heat dissipating structure for a computer casing capable of providing a superior air circulation, is provided.